Tell Me WHY!
by Raykaida
Summary: HitsuKarin drabble, the idea's been floating around in my head for a while now and I finally got round to writing it. Find out why Karin isn't allowed to fight any more, and how much she plans to make Hitsugaya suffer because of it. Mainly fluff


Hellooo....here is a Hitsugaya Karin drabble, I wrote it in the space of about 30 minutes when I couldn't sleep.

It set after the Winter War but there's no real spoilers.

Disclaimer- I do not own these charaters I'm just borrowing them, I'll return then when my insomnia goes away ^^

Warning....okay no warnings just fluff

Enjoy ^^ Please review, I'd love to hear what you think :)

* * *

Just Tell Me WHY!!!

Toushiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk in tenth squad, as usual the paperwork was piling up faster then he could keep up with. It didn't help of course that he had what had to be the laziest lieutenant in the entire Seireitei definitely didn't help. Glancing over at said lieutenant he sighed slightly, Matsumoto was slumped over her desk, her hands hanging limply at her sides as she whined endlessly about the downsides to drinking sake till the small hours with Hisagi and Renji. Rolling her head to the side she turned one water laden blue eye on her stoic captain, mustering the most pathetic expression she could manage, not easy considering she had a pounding headache, wanted to throw up and every so often there seemed to be two Hitsugaya-taicho's

"Taicho...."

"No"

"But I didn't say anything yet!"

"You don't need to"

"Oh but Taicho...."

"No"

"But I feel really,really bad"

"Then maybe you shouldn't of stayed up all night trying to drink your body weight in sake "

"We were celebrating!!"

"Celebrating what?"

"Uhh....the end of another day?"

"......."

"So Taicho..."

"No Matsumoto....the only way you get to leave early is if you do your fair share of this paperwork so I can actually leave early as well"

"Oh....but I hate doing paperwork"

"I'm sure the trees aren't happy either but it's still got to be done"

"Taicho.......did you just make a joke?"

"........."

An hour crept by the only sound in the small room was the gentle swish of brushes as they moved smoothly against paper.....that and the occasional whine coming from Matsumoto's desk. Looking at the clock Hitsugaya figured that in an hour, maybe two there would be enough done for him to justify leaving and going home. If he was lucky Karin would actually be pleased to see him and for once there conversation wouldn't revolve around the fact that since she'd been pulled from active service in Tenth Squad they didn't get to see each other as much any more. Hitsugaya leaned his head in his hand and sighed faintly, he had to admit he missed her presence around the office, even when she was only showing up to annoy the hell out of him, his mood lightened just from seeing her, the black shoulder length hair that swirled silkily with her every movement, her energy, even her feisty temper, it was just too quiet around here at the moment, but Unohana-taicho's orders had been very specific....no combat at all under any circumstances. Dipping the brush in the ink-well again Hitsugaya continued writing, the memory of that day playing out in his memory.

_"Her wounds aren't serious Hitsugaya-Kun but it is imperative that she doesn't return to any battles, not even practice"_

_"She won't I'll make sure of it"_

_"wHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T FIGHT"_

_Karin listen to me.."_

_"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE AN INVALID"_

_"Karin please-"_

_"NO NO NO THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT"_

_"Karin....as your husband I'm asking you to stand back.....but as you're captain I'm giving you an order.....you will not fight anymore"_

_"OH IS THAT SO TOUSHIRO!!!"_

_"Now Karin....hey put that zanpaku-to down!"_

Hitsugaya shook his head, forcing himself away from the memory and back to the never ending pile of paperwork, Karin had got more then a little upset at his demands, Hitsugaya winced at the memory of Karin's zanpaku-to swinging directly towards him but he was her husband he was worried about her, he was...

~BANG~

"Toushiro!!"

"Karin?......What are you doing here?"

"What now I can't even come in here?....I'm still your third seat you know!"

"Yes but..."

"Karin-chan...how are you feeling?"

Karin turned towards Matsumoto, blinking slightly at the sight, well it wasn't every day you saw Rangiku Matsumoto willingly doing paperwork.

"Oh...I'm fine....in fact I'm feeling more the up to a litle hand to hand combat"

"NO"

"Toushiro!!....stop being so awkward"

"You heard Unohana-taicho....besides I don't want you too....it isn't safe"

"Geez Toushiro I'll be careful....and what Unohana-taicho doesn't know won't hurt her"

"The answer's still no"

Matsumoto hid a smirk as she watched her taicho and his wife try to stare each other down. Taicho was so cute when he got all protective she thought and besides she was pretty sure Karin wouldn't do anything stupid, even she wasn't that reckless, but the raven-haired shinigami didn't take well to being idle. Standing up Matsumoto edged casually towards the door, after all with Karin in front of his it wasn't as if Taicho would notice if she slipped out....just for a while of course.

Hitsugaya grimaced as the door closed almost silently behind his lieutenant, typical of Matsumoto to take advantage of his distraction to leave, not that he was planning on going after her, no all of his attention was focused on the dark-haired girl in front of him, glaring at his as if she could command his agreement by the strength of her will.

As the pair continued their battle of wills Hitsugaya cast his mind back over the last three years. After meeting Karin in the living world he had found his dreams plagued by images of a dark-haired beauty with a sharp tongue and a beautiful soul, even after such a short friendship he had found himself drawn her, praying she would survive the war, hoping secrety that he would have the chance to say her name part of him was afraid, afraid that he had built her up into an image that she couldn't live up to, afraid that his precious memories would be false. When she showed up in the Soul Society a few years after the war ended he had been shocked, it wasn't everyday that a soul just showed up in the very middle of the Seireitei, it had been pretty obvious that she was going to be following the family tradition, after all she was a Kurosaki. The next few years had been an endless dance of them circling round each other, neither of them willing to swallow their pride and admit how they felt, it had taken a vicious fight with one of the few remaining arrancars for them to come clean, with the possibility of true death staring him in the face Hitsugaya had realized that he needed to confess, Karin had to know how he felt, how he had always felt, luckily for him she had had the same thought and his confession had turned into a simultaneous declaration. Their wedding a year later had been the happiest day of Hitsugaya's life.

Draggng himself back to the present Hitsugaya focused his attention on the girl in front of him.

"Ouch"

Hitsugaya lunged forward as Karin winced, doubling over slightly her hand pressing to her side. Wrapping his arm around her waist he placed his hand over her own, looking down at her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah....I think the baby didn't appreciate me running around like this"

Hitsugaya smiled his hand rubbing over the swell of Karin's stomach, his features spreading into a grin as he felt his daughter kick against his fingers.

"This baby's definitely going to be a soccer player"

"With you as her mother I have no doubt about that"

Karin smiled back at the man she had always loved, leaning into him and sighing happily. As much as she hated being inactive she wouldn't give this up for the world. Feeling the baby roll over and kick inside her Karin was certain she'd never been this happy, even being banned from combat was a small price to pay, besides she though,twining her fingers through Toushiro's she wouldn't be pregnant for much longer and once the baby was born she planned to make sure Toushiro knew just how much she hated being told she couldn't do something....he wouldn't know what had hit him.

* * *

The End ^^


End file.
